Destiel- Shower sex
by randomfandoms221b
Summary: Sam goes out to get pie and Dean has a steamy shower. Calling Cas' name out, Cas assumes some things wrong. One thing leads to another, Shower sex. SMUT.


"Dude, you hungry?" Sam asked Dean; hand on the handle of the motel door.

"Yeah, I'm starving, mind getting me a burger and some pie? Oh, and take your time, I'm going to have a shower" Dean replied from the sofa.

"Alright, I'll be an hour tops" Said Sam, who was walking out the door. Dean heard the low rumble of the Impala engine and walked towards the bathroom. Once he was in he took off his clothes and stood under the shower head, hot water flowing onto his head. Images of Castiel started filling his head and Dean looked down and through the steam he could see his throbbing member. He gripping his hand around his cock and started to rub it.

"Mmm, Cas" Dean cried as he started to wank himself of in the large shower. His back arched when he heard a small flutter off wings. He stopped suddenly.

"Shit" he murmured to himself, looking down to see his erection was still at its high.

Dean popped his head round the curtain to find Cas standing by the door of the bathroom.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Dean asked, trying to not groan at sight of the beautiful angel.

"I heard you call my name, I thought you might be hurt or in need of… assistance" Castiel replied, noticing that Dean has an erection which was causing a slight tent through the shower curtain. Castiel flushed slightly but Dean didn't notice because Cas' face was covered in soot, and so were his clothes and hands.

"Why are you so filthy?" Dean asked

"I got into a fight. I won, but I pushed into a pile of coal" Castiel replied realising that he had a large lump in his trousers, but he covered it swiftly with his trench coat.

"Well, would you like to shower with me to get yourself cleaned up?" Dean said, his erection throbbing.

"That's very kind of you Dean, but I don't want to make you feel uncom…" Castiel was cut of mid-sentence when Dean pulled the shower curtain aside and walked- naked- towards Castiel, who was trembling at the sight of Dean naked.

"Trust me, you don't make me feel uncomfortable" Dean purred into Cas' ear. He pulled Castiel's beloved trench coat away and within seconds, he was only in his boxers.

"Oh Cas, thinking dirty things, euh? You _slut_." Dean whispered.

"A slut is a woman who has many casual sexual partners." Cas replied dryly, scowling.

"You've been reading the dictionary again. I love it when you _talk nerdy to me_." Dean growled, dropping Castiel's boxers and leading him by the hand into the shower.

"I thought you were straight" Castiel asked, sounding confused underneath the sound of the shower.

"I am, Cas. It's just whenever I think of you I know that the only person I want is you. Only you." Dean replied, flushing "Wow, I sounded so soppy" Dean said, sounding like a wounded child.

"I'm an angel, Dean; I'm new to emotion…" Castiel replied, his cock standing up at Dean.

"I understand" Dean said, sounding sad. His eyes started to brim with tear when Cas said-

"No, Dean, you don't' understand. I'm new to emotion but since I met you all the emotions flooded. Happiness, sadness, anger and… Love." Castiel said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, making him turn.

"You, you love me?" Dean stammered.

"Yes, I shouted dibs." Cas said, in a serious tone, still making Dean giggle. Dean looked into to Castiel's beautiful blue eyes; he leaned forward and kissed Castiel repeatedly. He pushed him up against the tiled shower wall kissing him fiercely. Their tongues fought playfully, sending shivers down Castiel's spine.

Dean hand travelled south and grabbed onto Castiel's hard member. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth, removing his hand from Dean's arse and replacing it on Dean's shaft as well. Both men jerked each other off moaning and groaning. Finally Dean's back arched

"Castiel!" He cried out before cuming into Castiel's hand. He panted and lowered himself onto the shower floor and replaced his hand- which was on Castiel's cock- with his mouth.

"Dean, Dean, DEAN!" Castiel screamed and came into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed gratefully. He collapsed to the floor. Both men looked at each other and laughed.

They both stood and stepped out the shower and kissed before Dean wrapped a towel round his waist, securing it- Castiel copying the action and they both walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, only to find Sam sitting at the table eating his burger and a slight grin on his face.

"How long have you been back?" Dean asked, rather loudly.

"Long enough." Sam smirked.


End file.
